Don't Worry I'll Be There To Rescue You
by AsianWriter17
Summary: It's the beginning of the Lightspeed rangers' long grueling battle against Diabolico and his demonic minions with a mysterious ranger joining their team. Just who is this ranger and will she be able to help the rangers defeat the demons and restore peace to Mariner Bay? Carter/OC
1. Chapter 1

*Hey guys! Well here's my Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue story that's on my Quizilla account. Just to let you all know I don't own any of the PRLR characters just my own OC and since a lot of you enjoyed my Power Rangers Samurai story I really hope you enjoy this one!*

Chapter One

All was peaceful on the planet Earth, although in some desert three wandering travelers came upon a secret tomb. Upon entering this tome the travelers spotted an old stone sarcophagus that happened to be guarded by a skeleton. Dismissing the dead skeletal corpse, the travelers pushed the lid of the sarcophagus right off. To their horror evil demonic spirits escaped and quickly flew about before shooting right out of the tomb.

Once outside from their prison the demonic spirits headed towards a city by the name of Mariner Bay. Upon arriving at the quiet city the mischievous spirits began to wreak havoc on innocent citizens of Mariner Bay.

Meanwhile at some type of base, a blonde uniformed woman had just entered an important meeting in the conference room. The service woman stood before the table and watched her commanding officer conversing with some fellow service personnel. The blonde uniformed woman cleared her throat, "Captain…Something's come up."

The captain immediately ceased his conversation and looked at the blonde who gave him a simple nod. Getting her silent message, the captain looked at the service personnel group he was conversing with "We'll finish this later."

The service group quickly gathered their things and departed the room in an orderly manner, once they were gone the blonde woman went over to her captain "Father…They've escaped…" "Are you sure?"

She nodded causing the commanding officer to depart from the conference and to his office with the blonde following. There the captain briskly walked over to his safe and opened it, from inside he brought out four portfolios that are color coded. He then looked to his daughter and held up the folders, "It's time to bring them in."

At a local airstrip located near Mariner Bay, a pilot by the name of Joel Rawlings a.k.a 'The Sky Cowboy' was currently performing in the sky with his aircraft for the audience that had gathered to watch. Upon completion of his performance, Joel began signing some autographs for his fans. While doing this, two men dressed in black suits approached the pilot and his group of adoring fans.

They easily made their through the little crowd and to the performing pilot, one of the suited men tapped Joel on the shoulder "Joel Rawlings?" the sky cowboy ceased his signing and gazed at the suited men with uncertainty, wondering just what are their intentions with him. A few feet from the crowd, the blonde uniformed woman patiently sat in a black car. She rolled down her window and spotted the two suited men leading Joel towards the vehicle. The service woman closed Joel's green portfolio and moved onto the next one that's marked in yellow.

Minutes later in the mountains located right outside Mariner Bay, a young athletic woman with curly brown hair is currently climbing the side of a cliff. As she reached the top of the cliff, the curly brunette was greeted by the sight of two black suited men.

"Kelsey Winslow?" asked one of the suited men, "Would you come with us please?"

"Who in the world are you?" questioned the brunette

Later at an aquatic theme park, a young Asian man is currently performing with the orca whales for visiting families. As he surfaced near the stage and was about to feed the orcas some fish, the black suited men approached him at this time "Chad Lee?" meanwhile outside the theme park, the blonde service woman sat in the black vehicle waiting for the arrival of the suited men and Chad. She glanced at his blue portfolio and closed it before moving onto the last one marked in red.

Minutes passed when the blonde service woman arrived at the location of a burning building. Firefighters were scrambling around to put out the fire, ignoring the black suited men that were searching about. One of the suited men stopped a firefighter and said, "I'm looking for Carter Grayson." The firefighter pointed to one of the fire trucks that were near the burning building, "He's up there on the ladder." At that moment the uniformed woman stepped out of the car and watched Carter enter the building before looking at his portfolio in her hands.

Inside the burning building Carter was searching for any civilian that happened to be still trapped. He soon found a little girl and quickly went to her aid, while he led her through the burning building, Carter calmly said to the child "Right this way, just stay close to me."

Though as he continued to safely lead the girl, Carter happened to spot something amongst the burning inferno that happened to look like a demon, the firefighter couldn't help but stare at it in wonder "What?" to his surprise and horror the burning flames started to come towards them.

Carter quickly made the little girl run along with him, "Run!" the two headed straight for a nearby window and crashed right through it. The service woman loudly gasped as she witnessed Carter and the little girl fall from the second story, much to her relief the other firefighters quickly caught the two.

The uniformed woman then quickly darted over to Carter and the little girl to give them her aid. As she was treating the little girl, Carter couldn't help but questioned her "What are you doing?" "I'm a paramedic, don't worry I'll take it from here." "Thanks…"

He soon stepped back to let the other paramedics aid the blonde service woman who was still treating the girl. Carter then walked over to a nearby ambulance to rest from the whole ordeal, once she had finished treating the girl, the blonde service woman approached Carter with the two suited men behind her, "I know this maybe a bad time but…I need you to come with me."

Meanwhile at a demonic castle, the evil demon spirits that had escaped from the tomb appeared inside the palace. "We're free!" cheered one of the demons, "To reclaim the palace of Queen Bansheera!" another demon that happened to be female, looked around at their surroundings "But she's not here…"

Another demon who looked like to be the leader of the group turned to the female, "Vypra we must care for her son: Impus." He then turned to one of the other demons, "Who did this Loki?"

"Humans Diabolico! They built their cities right on top of our palace!"

"Have they?"

The demon named Loki used his demonic powers to show his leader what he means, "Just look! They built their ugly city on our scared ground! No palace, no queen, no ultimate power!"

Diabolico sneered at this and loudly proclaimed, "We will have our palace back after we destroy their miserable city brick by brick!"

Back to the peaceful city of Mariner Bay, currently a helicopter was flying over the city with Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and the blonde service woman who had introduced herself as Dana. As they were flying over the ocean waters, Carter looked out the window and down below to see a submarine underneath them.

He looked at Dana and said, "Don't tell me…We're going in that submarine aren't we?"

Kelsey quickly got up from her seat to look out the window, she grinned in delight at the sight of the submarine "Excellent!"

And soon the group of five departed from the helicopter in order to enter the submarine which immediately descended deep into the ocean. The aquatic vessel then began its trek towards an underwater base located deep in the waters. It didn't long for the submarine to arrive at the base and safely dock inside, once they had arrive Dana led the others out of the vessel and into the base.

While they were passing by the service personnel Chad couldn't help but wonder. "Where are we?" "I don't know…But it's cool, huh?" asked Kelsey

As they continued on through the base, Joel immediately ceased walking once he spotted a panel on the wall. The sky cowboy then started to mess around by pressing some of the buttons and in turn set off an alarm. Try as he might, Joel couldn't stop the alarm Dana briskly walked over to him and gave the pilot a stern look before turning off the alarm.

She then grabbed Joel by his collar and dragged him off to the join with the others. The group soon entered a conference room where the captain of the base happened to be waiting. He offered them a friendly smile and greeted them, "Welcome to Lightspeed Aquabase."

Joel immediately approached the captain, "I don't know who you are, but this is illegal! This is kidnapping!"

"I'm Captain William Mitchell, none of you will be held against your will you're free to go."

"See ya!" said the pilot, he turned to leave the room until a service man got in his way and stopped him from leaving. "That is…Until you hear me out." Said Captain Mitchell, he then gestured to the others "Please…Have a seat."

While Carter, Kelsey, Chad and Joel took a seat at the conference table, Dana remained standing just as Mitchell stood at the head of the table "5,000 years ago…This part of Earth was inhabited by evil spirits, demons if you will, whose only purpose was to destroy and conquer. Luckily there was a warlock who was strong enough to conquer them. Finally the demons were captured and entombed, but we always feared that one day they would escape and return to Mariner Bay…Well it seems our fears have come true…Just hours ago nomad travelers crossing in the desert discovered the tomb and released the demons back into our world. Lightspeed has developed technology, highly sophisticated weapons we believe can stop them."

Dana then pulled out the colored portfolios and placed the correct ones to that belonged to Carter, Kelsey, Chad and Joel. As she opened the portfolios for them to see, Captain Mitchell continued on "Because of your skills, you've been chosen to use these weapons to defend the city and to become Lightspeed Power Rangers."

"You built this whole aquabase so that the four of us could fight off angry demons?" questioned Kelsey

"Well that's putting it simply but…Uh…Yes…" said Mitchell

"I heard you out…" said Joel, "I think you're nuts…I'm outta here!" the pilot then stood up and started to leave until Carter stopped him, "Wait!" Joel stopped and turned around only to have someone bump into him and fall to the floor.

Everyone looked to see a uniformed woman with long wavy black hair and light blue eyes on the floor with a suitcase by her side. Carter, Kelsey and Chad quickly stood up and went over to her along with Dana and Captain Mitchell. Carter was the first to reach the woman and helped her up, "Are you ok?" "Yes…I'm fine…"

As the woman looked right at him, Carter felt his heart stop as he took in her beauty along with her captivating blue eyes and thought to himself "W-Wow…" "Hey I'm sorry about that." Apologized Joel

Carter broke out of his little daze just as the woman looked away and shook her head at Joel, "Oh no…I'm sorry, I was the one who bumped into you."

"You sure you're all right?" asked Captain Mitchell

The woman nodded, "Yes I'm sure…Thank you for asking Captain, but I'm sure that he…" she looked at Carter, "Was about to say something." Mitchell looked at the firefighter, "Well were you Carter?" "Umm…Yes…I was about to say that explains it."

"What?" asked Dana

"That fire…When I was saving that little girl…I saw someone…In the flames…It was one of them…One of the demons…"

Dana immediately looked at Captain Mitchell, "Father…" suddenly there was a loud beep coming from the computer behind Dana and Mitchell. The black hair woman briskly walked over and grabbed the headset handing it to Mitchell, he quickly placed the device on "Mitchell here." "You need to see this sir." "Bring it up on the monitor."

He immediately looked at the computer behind him along with the others to see some parts of the city being destroyed and innocent people getting hurt. Captain Mitchell turned to Carter and the others, "The city needs you." "I'm in sir." Told Carter

"Me too." Said Kelsey

"I want to help." Said Chad

The three then looked to Joel, noticing the looks that they were giving him the pilot sighed a bit and looked at Captain Mitchell "What do we do first?"

Mitchell looked to the dark haired beauty, "Jean…Please bring me the case." "Yes sir." The woman named Jean quickly retrieved the suitcase and placed on the table, opening it. Mitchell turned the case in order for the others to see what was inside, "These are your rescue morphers."

Carter, Kelsey, Joel and Chad each grabbed one from the case with Jean informing them, "They're worn on your wrist." As they followed what she said, Dana who was silently watching happened to notice that there was one more morpher in the case, "Five?" Mitchell turned to his daughter, "You are the fifth." "Me?"

Mitchell pulled out his daughter's portfolio from behind his back, "For eighteen years, I've been training you for this…It's yours…If you want it." Jean pulled the last morpher from the suitcase and held it out to Dana. She stared at it for a moment before taking the device and placing it on her wrist.

Dana then stood with Carter and the others, Mitchell studied the group and gave them an approving nod, "All right rangers…Time to get to work." And thus the newly formed Lightspeed Rescue rangers made their departure from the base and straight into the city of Mariner Bay.

Inside the city many innocent civilians were being attacked by a fire demon by the name of Ghouligan and the demonic minions called Batlings. Though as the creatures was harming the poor city and its citizens, the rangers soon arrived to put a stop to their actions. They managed to hold them off a bit and yet the Batlings proved to be too strong for them.

Captain Mitchell who had been watching them from aquabase monitors instructed the rangers to use their morphers. The group immediately followed his instructions and morphed into their ranger forms and easily defeated the Batlings. Carter and the others soon defeated Ghouligan by the use of their blaster, thus saving Mariner Bay and its civilians. Once the rangers had powered down, civilians who happened to witness the whole thing walked over to the rangers and began thanking them for their help.

Back at the aquabase, all the service personnel present began congratulating Carter and the others on their first victory over the demons. The rangers then stood front and center before Captain Mitchell with Jean by his side. Mitchell studied the group for a brief moment and said, "There is a time to celebrate, but this is not it. You see Diabolico knows you exist, you think this fight was tough just wait."

"But sir…We just destroyed Diabolico didn't we?" asked Kelsey

Captain Mitchell shook his head, "Oh no…That was just one of his monsters…You want to defeat him? Well you got a lot of work to do…We all do…"

Thus Dana immediately saluted her father causing Jean and the other service personnel follow suit which cause Carter, Kelsey, Chad and Joel to do the same. In turn this day marks the start of the Lightspeed rangers' journey and goal to defeat Diabolico and his demonic minions in order to restore peace to Mariner Bay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Today at the Lightspeed Aquabase, Carter happened wandering around the halls since he had nothing to do at the moment. Though as the red ranger turned a corner, he bumped into someone hard causing both of them to fall to the floor. Carter looked to see who he bumped into and much to his surprise the person happened to be Jean.

He quickly got up from the floor and held out his hand to the beauty, "O-Oh gosh I'm so sorry! Here let me help you!" Jean took Carter's hand, "Thanks…" once standing back on her feet, Jean and Carter looked into each other's eyes, remaining like that for a few seconds. Realizing that he was staring, the red lightspeed ranger cleared his throat and held out his hand again "I…I'm Carter Grayson."

Realizing that she had also been staring, Jean snapped out of her daze and shook Carter's hand with a light blush on her face, "N…Nice to meet you Carter…I'm Jean Williams." "If you don't mind me asking you…Just what is your job here Jean?"

"Oh! I am Captain Mitchell's assistant."

"Really?"

"Yes…Oh! Before I forget come with me, Captain Mitchell is planning to show you and the other rangers around the base."

"Oh…All right."

"If you'll just follow me." With that being said Jean turned around and walked off with Carter closely following after her.

Jean and Carter soon caught up with Kelsey, Chad, Dana and Captain Mitchell in the conference room. Though as they arrived Mitchell couldn't help but look around as he noticed someone is missing, "Where's Joel?" the others looked at each other, all of them not sure just where is the sky cowboy.

"Jean have you seen Joel?" questioned Mitchell

"No sir…I was walking with Carter to meet up with you and the rangers."

Captain Mitchell sighed and departed the conference room with the rangers and Jean following, "We'll proceed without Joel." Only five minutes passed when the group entered a large room filled with scientists walking about attending to their projects.

"This is the weapons lab." Informed Mitchell as they began touring the place, Lightspeed's captain began to explain to the rangers "Everything you'll use to defeat the demons is designed, built and tested right here…" the captain then spotted a certain figure amongst the scientists and led the rangers over to them, "Ah! I want you to meet the genius behind everything from your rescue morphers to your newest weapons." The rangers then stood in front of a pretty female scientist with glasses who gave them a friendly smile.

"Rangers, this is Ms. Fairweather." Told Mitchell, the female scientist nodded at the commanding officer, "Thank you Captain."

Ms. Fairweather turned her attention back on the rangers and greeted them, "Welcome to Lightspeed…Diabolico will stop at nothing to destroy the city and it's my job to make sure you stay one step ahead of him and his monsters." The head scientist then looked to one of her assistants, "Vincent."

The male assistant nodded and activated a monitor which immediately showed an image upon the screen. Ms. Fairweather walked over to the monitor with the rangers following, she stood off to the side in order for the group to see the image, "Which is why we created this…These are your Rail Rescues."

"Trains?" questioned Kelsey, Ms. Fairweather lightly laughed at this "Much more than trains I can assure you."

Suddenly a loud alarm started blaring throughout the base, causing Jean to quickly grab Mitchell's headset and handed it to him. Once placing the device on he said, "Mitchell…What's going on?"

"A volcanic rock has just hit the city." Told a service man, "It's on the screen now sir."

The rangers, Captain Mitchell, Jean and Ms. Fairweather looked over at the monitor to see the volcanic rock in the middle of the city street.

"An asteroid?" asked Carter

Jean shook her head and pointed at the image, "No…It's transforming!" suddenly from within the rock emerged a giant lava golem much to everyone's surprise. Captain Mitchell immediately turned to his rangers, "It's time to put the Rail Rescues to work."

"Yes sir!" said Carter

"The Rail Rescues?" said Chad, he then shook his head "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Don't worry…None of us are." Assured Kelsey

"They're programmed to assist you automatically." Told Ms. Fairweather, "You'll be fine."

Carter then looked to his team, "Let's go you guys." Chad, Kelsey and Dana nodded then quickly followed their ranger leader out of the weapons lab.

Though just as they were heading out, Joel had finally showed up carrying a bouquet of lovely flowers in hand. He immediately took notice of their departure and before he could call out to him, the green ranger heard his name being called "Joel!"

The sky cowboy quickly turned around to find Captain Mitchell and Jean standing right behind him and quickly hid the flowers, "U-Uh sir! I was on uh…A-A secret mission!" he unknowingly showed the bouquet as he continued on, "So secret neither you nor Jean knew about it."

Jean crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at him, "Really now?" she then spots the bouquet of flowers, "So your secret mission was to go to a flower shop and get a bouquet?"

Before Joel could make up another lame excuse, Captain Mitchell firmly ordered him "You're just lucky there's no time right now, get going!" the green ranger nodded and quickly ran off to catch up with the other rangers.

While the rangers headed into the docking bay where their Rail Rescues are held at, Captain Mitchell and Jean headed into the aquabase's command center. Once there Mitchell stood in front of the main monitor of the center with Jean by his side, as they watched the rangers enter their respective Rail Rescues, Carter immediately came on speaker "All systems online Captain."

At that moment Ms. Fairweather had joined Captain Mitchell and Jean just as the commanding officer looked to the control technicians, "Train bay to surface." The technicians quickly followed their captain's order, once making sure the train bay had fully surfaced from the water they immediately sent out the rangers' Rail Rescues.

It didn't take the rangers long to arrive at the scene where the giant lava golem named Magmavore was destroying anything that was in its path. "Man I can't wait to try some stunts in this puppy!" said Joel as he sat in his Rail Rescue

His comment made Ms. Fairweather smile a bit, Jean just shook her head and quietly giggled while Captain Mitchell told the green ranger, "Joel, stay focus." "Got it Captain!"

The sky cowboy then got a signal coming from a nearby burning building, the signal turned out to be a mother and her children who happened to be stuck in the building's elevator. The rangers immediately moved in to rescue them, but unfortunately as they came upon the building they saw that it was surrounded by the hot lava.

"We've got to cool that lava into rock." Said Carter, "Joel you think you can get in there?"

"Are you kiddin'? In this thing I can go anywhere!"

Ms. Fairweather who had heard this immediately turned to Captain Mitchell, "It's too dangerous sir…His aircraft doesn't have enough power alone." Mitchell looked back at the monitor and pressed a button his headset, "Joel hold on, you've got to work together."

"I'm sure I've got enough power to do this alone." Said the green ranger

Mitchell looked at Ms. Fairweather who shook her head, "Negative sir." The commanding officer contacted Joel again, "Negative Joel." "Says who?"

Jean grabbed Mitchell's mic and spoke into it, "Says the expert who designed it, who is also standing right next to Captain Mitchell and me, Joel!" once she gave the mic back to her captain, Mitchell informed the rangers "You have to combine your rescue vehicles."

"I can do it alone!" said Joel, "But if it'll make you happy, I'll do it your way!"

The green ranger then used his Rail Rescue to lift up Chad's, in turn the blue ranger watered the lava which soon cooled and created a way to the building. Once they accomplished this, Carter, Dana and Kelsey approached the building with their Rail Rescues. They quickly climbed out of their vehicles and rushed into the building. The three rangers soon found the trapped mother and her children and much to their dismay, they discovered that the elevator cable was about to snap soon.

Carter immediately contacted the base, "Aquabase we're going to need some help!"

Ms. Fairweather hurried over to one of the control panels and began pressing some buttons, a few seconds passed when she turned to Captain Mitchell, "It's operational." The commanding officer touched his headset, "Rescue Red, we have a new weapon online. Call for the Rescue Bird."

Carter quickly did what he was told and once the Rescue Bird arrive, the red ranger used the weapon which easily helped him open the elevator. Kelsey and Dana immediately helped the mother and children out of the elevator, once making sure they were safe the rangers quickly escorted the family out of the building just as Magmavore was heading their way.

While Kelsey and Dana left to escort the family to a much safer place, Carter returned to his rescue vehicle and proceeded to back away from the building. Though as the vehicle began reversing, its wheels suddenly got stuck in the ground. Try as he might, the red ranger couldn't make his vehicle move another inch, and what's worse is that Magmavore was making its way towards him.

Jean who had been silently watching, covered her mouth and thought in worry "Oh no…Carter!"

Ms. Fairweather immediately turned to Mitchell, "Captain…Air Rescue 3 sir, it can help." The commanding officer quickly contacted the green ranger, "Joel you're on it." "But I got another idea, see what I can do it…"

Before he could even continue on, Ms. Fairweather grabbed Mitchell's headset mike and barked at the ranger "Just obey the order!" her outburst caused Jean to jump a bit while Captain Mitchell surprisingly stared at the scientist.

"Ok, ok chill out." Said Joel who then followed the order that was given to him

Jean watched as the green ranger lifted Carter's vehicle from the ground and safely flew away just before Magmavore could get to them. The captain's assistant sighed in relief once seeing that the red ranger is safe, this didn't go unnoticed by Captain Mitchell who smiled a bit then informed the ranger's leader, "Carter, prep for megazord mode." "At once sir." And thus the rangers combined their Rail Rescues together, forming their Lightspeed megazord.

Once forming their megazord, the rangers put it into action and began fighting against Magmavore. Much to everyone's delight, the Lightspeed megazord proved to be stronger than Magmavore and in no time at all the rangers successfully defeated the fiery demon for good. While most of the service personnel lightly cheered for the rangers' victory, Mitchell and Jean simply just smiled at the result.

"Yeah!" cheered Ms. Fairweather, causing both Mitchell and Jean to look at the scientist in surprise. She immediately noticed this and cleared her throat, correcting herself "Yes…" Jean began to giggle at this while Mitchell returned his attention back on the main monitor.

Later the rangers returned to Aquabase and while they were walking through the halls, Carter said to his team though mostly to Joel "The only way we're going to beat the demons is if we work as a team like we did today."

"I know you're right…" said Joel, he looked at the bouquet of flowers he had in hand before handing them to Chad, "No more goofing around." Carter smiled and patted the green ranger on the shoulder, "That's the spirit." And as Chad, Kelsey and Dana agreed with what their leader said, Jean showed up at this time and said to the rangers "Hey guys! Good work today."

As the group thanked her, the captain's assistant turned to the red ranger and greeted him, "Hi Carter." Completely caught off guard by this, Carter managed to greet her back "O-Oh! Hi Jean…" the two stared at each other for a moment before Jean looked away with a light blush on her face and a small smile. Dana and Kelsey happened to catch this and knowingly looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Carter soon went back to talking to Joel, who immediately drowned out every word that the red ranger said as he spotted Ms. Fairweather down the hall talking to a fellow service woman. The green ranger then began to walk down the hall with the rangers and Jean watching him, Carter called after him, "Joel?"

The sky cowboy immediately ran back to the group and snatched the bouquet of flowers from Chad. He then ran down the hallway towards the pretty scientist calling out her name, "Ms. Fairweather!"

The head scientist looked at him, "Oh hello Joel." She then continued her way with the green ranger by her side. The rangers and Jean looked at each other then back at Joel and Ms. Fairweather before secretly following after them into the weapons lab.

Once entering the lab as Ms. Fairweather walked over to her desk and began looking over some paperwork, Joel took a quick look around at his surroundings then focused his attention back on the scientist "Are you allowed to be in here?" "Yes…I work here." "Really? Good for you!"

The sky cowboy then proceeded to hold out the bouquet of flowers and a picture of himself to Ms. Fairweather, "I got these for you." The head scientist looked up from her paperwork and turned to the green ranger, feeling a bit surprised by his gift Ms. Faiweather walked over and accepted them.

She turned away and placed Joel's gifts on her desk, "How exciting! So umm…How did the top secret mission go?" "Oh fine! That is until some expert tried to tell me how to fly."

Ms. Fairweather ceased her movements and looked at the green ranger in wonder, "An expert?" "Some intelligent designer who has to tell me how much power my zord has." The head scientist then proceeded to crush one of the flowers in her hand as Joel continued to ramble on, "Like I need some help from a computer geek."

Having enough of his rambling, Ms. Fairweather abruptly turned to the green ranger "Fine…The next time the Sky Cowboy wants to overload his engine and explode, this intelligent computer geek will just let him!" she then shoved the bouquet back into Joel's hands and angrily stormed off with him staring after her.

Joel soon heard the sound of light laughter and looked to find the rangers and Jean standing a few feet away. They made the gesture of an airplane falling and crashing with added sound effects. The group ceased laughing as Joel quickly made his way over to them, the green ranger was silent for a moment then asked, "She designed?" "Everything." Told Carter

"From our morphers to our zords." Said Dana

Realizing how badly he messed up, Joel laid his head on Chad's shoulder causing the group to laugh a bit more before comforting their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Days passed and today at the Lightspeed Aquabase, the rangers and Jean had gathered in Dana and Kelsey's room currently talking about their lives and what they did before becoming Power Rangers. While Kelsey was putting away her climbing gear in a duffel bag, Dana asked her "So what did your family say?"

The yellow ranger zipped up the bag and turned to her friend, "What are you crazy? Everyone said that to me since I was a kid. I've always answered 'You have no idea!' I mean it's such a rush climbing a rush hanging at a thousand feet cliff!"

"Check this out!" said Joel, "When I was eight, all I wanted more than anything was to fly like a bird so I build me a set of wings and jumped out of my second story window."

While everyone lightly laughed at this, Carter stood up from his seat and placed Joel's cowboy hat on the green ranger's head, "Well that's not crazy, it's stupid."

Once making sure everyone was ready to go, Jean departed the room with the rangers following her. As they walked down the hallway, the dark haired beauty looked at the red ranger "What about you Carter? Did you always want to be a fireman?" "No…Not really…Well…Not until one night I uh…"

Noticing how he trailed off Chad asked, "When what?" "Uh…Nothing…"

"Nothing?" wondered Dana

Thus they began to urge Carter to continue on but the red ranger gave no reply, then they heard Captain Mitchell's voice over the intercom ordering them, "Rangers to the training area, double time!" Carter gave a little smile to the others before hurrying down the hallway, the rangers and Jean looked at each other before following after the red ranger.

At the Lightspeed training area, the rangers stood in a straight line before Captain Mitchell and Jean. As the group saluted to the two, Mitchell looked to Jean and nodded. The captain's assistant pulled out a stopwatch from her pocket and looked at the rangers, "Ready?...Go!" she then started the stopwatch just as the rangers ran off to complete their training.

With Chad and Joel, the two rangers were quickly running through an obstacle course for their training. They maneuvered through the obstacles as quickly as possible and when they reached the end of the course, Chad and Joel turned to Mitchell and Jean saluting them "Done!" Jean stopped the watch and showed it to the commanding officer, Mitchell looked to the two rangers and gave an approving nod "A minute thirty…Good."

Captain Mitchell and Jean then headed over to Dana and Kelsey whose task was to save and tend to a baby. They observed the two rangers during the whole task and when they completed it, Jean stopped the watch showing the time to Mitchell. The commanding officer looked at the two female rangers, "Two minutes…Not bad." And last but not least Mitchell and Jean headed over to watch Carter train.

The red ranger was currently going through a building with a paintball gun in hand, Carter immediately shot at the monster targets and once getting them all he quickly rushed out of the building. Carter jumped over the railing and landed in front of Mitchell and Jean, saluting to them.

Jean stopped the watch and showed the time to Mitchell, the commanding officer looked at the time for a few seconds then looked to Carter, "Fifty two seconds." Carter smiled at this, "Yes!" he glanced at Jean to see that she had a small smile on her face, this pleased the red ranger who went over to his team. While they were congratulating him, Carter gave out a tired sigh and said "Ohh…Best time so far, huh?"

While the rangers were resting from their rigorous training, Mitchell and Jean had entered the building Carter had gone through checking on his work. Though as they reached the last room, Captain Mitchell didn't like what he saw in there and turned to Jean, noticing that she had the same look he had the commanding officer patted her shoulder and departed from the building together.

As they walked out Captain Mitchell called out to the ranger leader, "Carter!" the red ranger immediately turned at the call and hurried over to his commanding officer. He smiled and saluted his captain, "Yes sir?" "You may have had the fastest time…But you got the lowest score." "The lowest score? I…I don't understand…"

"You have to take time to use this." Mitchell pointed to Carter's head, "Before you ever use a blaster."

"But sir…I hit every target."

"Which means nothing! You didn't think the situation through. The obvious choice is the wrong choice."

And as Mitchell began to leave, Carter turned to the captain's assistant "Jean…" she smiled a bit and patted his shoulder, "Don't take it the wrong way Carter...The captain means well…You'll understand soon enough…" with that being said Jean also took her leave, failing to notice that Carter was watching her.

Meanwhile at Queen Bansheera's castle, Diabolico and his minions were currently looking at the rangers' Lightspeed megazord with Jinxer's magic. "This new Lightspeed megazord is really powerful!" said the demon: Loki "We must defeat it and fast!"

"Queen Bansheera will be quite unhappy if she returns and the city is still standing." Said Diabolico

"Momma!" cooed Queen Bansheera's son: Impus, Jinxer who was by the demonic infant looked at Diabolico "Look! Now you've got Impus all upset!"

Vypra looked at her fellow demons and gave them an evil smirk, "If you want to destroy a city…You do it from the ground up." With that being said the female demon departed from the palace and made her way into the human world.

It didn't take Vypra long to arrive in Mariner Bay and once there she put her plan into motion. The female demon and some Batlings made their way into the basement of an abandon building, thus Vypra watched as the Batlings hammered down on a metal stake which began to cause an earthquake in the city.

At the Aquabase the rangers were walking through the halls together when suddenly the facility began to shake from the earthquake. The group stumbled around for a bit but managed to keep their balance, a loud cry of surprise caught Carter's attention and he looked to see Jean stumbling a bit but unfortunately lost her balance.

The red ranger quickly rushed forward and caught the assistant in his arms before she could fall to the floor. Jean looked at him in surprise but smiled and let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Carter…Thank you…" "Are you all right?" "I am thanks to you."

Once the tremor passed Carter helped Jean stood up straight and at that moment the alarm blared followed by Mitchell's voice, "Rangers to transport bay!" Carter looked at Jean who smiled and nodded at him. Thus he and the other rangers rushed off towards the transport bay while the captain's assistant hurried towards the command center.

Back in Mariner Bay, Vypra was keeping a close eye on her Batlings as they continued hammering on the stake. "Faster!" barked the female demon, "I'll destroy Mariner Bay with an earthquake!" "Not if we can help it!"

Vypra looked and much to her disgust found the Lightspeed rangers entering the room. She tightly gripped her demonic sword, "Well, well…If it isn't the Power rangers…I'm Vypra…I'm so glad that we've finally met so I can destroy you! Batlings, attack!"

And as the Batlings charged at Joel, Dana, Chad and Kelsey, Carter immediately approached Vypra and began fighting with her. The two of them put up a pretty good fight until Carter knocked Vypra's sword out of her hand. She glared at the red ranger and kicked him hard in the chest, as Carter stumbled a few feet back Vypra took this opportunity to grab her sword and the metal demonic stake and bolted out of the room.

Vypra soon entered a parking garage which happened to have some innocent civilians inside, the people immediately backed away and cried out in fear at the sight of the female demon. She sneered at the humans, "Get out of my way!" Vypra used her powers on the civilians which scared them even more.

Though before she could actually harm any of them, Carter arrived and protectively stood in front of them "That's enough!" and once again the two engaged in combat. Carter soon had Vypra backing up towards a wall with her sword aimed at him. The red ranger pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the female demon, "Put down your weapon, nice and easy."

Seeing how she was not complying, Carter ordered once more "I said put it down Vypra!" as Vypra had her back to the wall, she noticed some barrels off to the side and recognized symbol upon it. She smirked and looked back at Carter who said, "I'm not going to tell you again!" "Take this!"

Vypra used her powers on the ground before and suddenly a line of fire separated her from Carter. The red ranger immediately took a few steps back from the intense flames while Vypra disappeared and returned to Bansheera's palace.

"Where'd she go?!" wondered Carter, he then looked up at the garage ceiling to find the foundation cracking and at the civilians who were now panicking "Those people are in trouble, they need my help!"

Though before he could go over and help the civilians, Mitchell came on his headset "No! Put out the fire first." "Negative sir! There's no time, I have to get these people out of here before it's too late. I've got to help them!" said Carter

"Carter please just do what the Captain says!" said Jean, the red ranger growled underneath his breath "All right!"

Carter quickly put out the fire but before he could escort the civilians to safety, pieces of the concrete ceiling fell hitting a little boy in the process. The red ranger stood there in shock as the little boy laid on the ground unconscious with his mother by his side, worriedly calling out his name.

"Oh no…What have I done?" Carter said to himself

The other rangers soon arrived and as Joel and Dana rushed over to the mother and little boy, Kelsey and Chad joined their leader's side. While Joel and Dana took the mother and child away from the area, Carter tightly clenched his fist in anger and rushed off with Chad and Kelsey calling after him.

Back at the aqua base inside Mitchell's office, the Lightspeed captain sat at his desk filling out paperwork with Jean quietly standing by his side. At that moment Carter stormed into the room, slamming his hands on Mitchell's desk "You told me to put out the fire! You were wrong!"

Not once looking up from his paperwork, Mitchell calmly replied "I wasn't wrong."

"Of course you were! I should've gotten those people to safety first!"

Mitchell looked up from his work and at Carter, "You did the right thing."

"No! Because I listened to you that little boy got hurt!"

The Lightspeed captain simply leaned back in his chair and sighed, causing the red ranger to angrily storm out of the office. Jean called after him, "Carter!" unfortunately he ignored her call and continued his way.

"Jean…"

She turned towards her commanding officer, "Captain?" "I want you to keep an eye on Carter for the time being…Since you seem to care about him so much."

His comment made the beauty lightly blush, "S-Sir…I…"

"Now don't you even try and lie Jean…You're like a second daughter to me and I can easily tell when you're lying, so please do this for me."

She remained silent for a few seconds before nodding, "Yes sir."

Later at local hospital in Mariner Bay, Carter had just entered the room of the injured boy he had tried to save. The red ranger stood by the sleeping boy's side and gently held his hand, "I'm so sorry…This should have never happened to you…If only I could have been like him…"

While still holding the boy's hand, Carter took a seat and continued on "I was about your age…I don't know how it happened but…The place was on fire…It was so hot, I couldn't breathe…I was so scared I-I didn't know what to do but then suddenly…He was there…Then from out of nowhere a beam fell from the ceiling…Thanks to him I made it out just in time…He saved my life, I never knew his name…But ever since that day, all I ever wanted was to be just like him. Even to make sure he was safe, I'll never be that good…He would have rescued you…Just like he did me…"

"So that's what you didn't want to tell the others."

Carter snapped his head to the side to find his love interest standing there, "Jean…When did you get here?" "A few minutes after you came in…"

"No doubt you heard the whole story then…"

"I did…"

The red ranger looked away causing Jean to go over to him and place her hand on his shoulder, "Carter…Why don't we head back to the training area?" "What for?" "You'll see for yourself." "…All right…"

At the Lightspeed training area Carter was going through the building he had cleared out during practice. Jean quietly followed behind the red ranger as he observed the surroundings. The red ranger then bumped his foot on a cylindrical container lying upon the ground. Carter took a closer look and much to his surprise found a familiar fire symbol stamped on the container, "Explosive?"

He then looked at the same container that was placed near the doorway and discovered he actually hit it during his practice. A thought soon hit him and the red ranger turned to the assistant, "Jean if you don't mind, could you come with me?…There's something I need to check back in the city." "Sure thing."

Back at the underground parking lot Jean quietly followed Carter as he looked around the area. The red ranger soon noticed something being covered by a blanket and immediately pulled the item off, revealing a barrel of flammable liquid.

"Gasoline?" said Carter, he thought for a moment and turned to Jean "If I hadn't put out the fire first…The whole place would have exploded and everyone would have gotten hurt." "That's right."

"Sometimes the obvious choice is the wrong choice." Someone said

Both Jean and Carter looked to find Captain Mitchell casually walking up to them. "The training exercise…You knew the canisters could explode." Said Carter

"It isn't easy being a leader…You learn tough lessons every single day."

All of a sudden the ground began to violently shake, this cause Jean to lose her balance only to have Carter catch her, "Jean!" she looked up at him with a light blush on her face, "I'm all right…Thank you…"

Once the shaking had died down Carter was immediately contacted by Chad through his morpher, "Carter we need your help!" Jean stepped out of Carter's arms as he stared at his morpher, "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a ranger…"

The dark haired beauty placed her hand on Carter's, gently squeezing it "I am…" he looked at her in surprise, "Jean…"

"I agree." Said Mitchell, "And I'm more sure now than ever."

"Your friends need your help Carter…Get going." Said Jean

The red ranger looked at the beauty then to his captain and nodded before replying to Chad on his morpher, "I'm on my way!" and thus Carter left Jean and Mitchell to join up with the rest of his team.

Long after defeating Vypra, her Batlings and the huge monster that threatened Mariner Bay, Carter made a trip to the hospital again to visit the little boy. As the red ranger entered the room with a gift in his hand, much to his dismay he found the bed to be empty "Oh no…He's gone."

"Carter?" a soft voice called out

The red ranger exited the room and found the little boy standing there with Jean by his side. Carter took a step towards the boy and knelt in front of him, "You're ok." "Thanks to you…Someday when I grow up I'm gonna be just like you."

Jean lightly giggled while Carter chuckled and handed his gift to the boy, "This is for you." "Thanks!"

Carter smiled and picked up the boy then looked to Jean who couldn't help but smile back at him. Just as the red ranger took his attention off of her for a few seconds, Jean looked over his shoulder to find Captain Mitchell standing a few feet away. He smiled at his assistant and nodded which she returned before focusing her attention back on Carter who was happily chatting with the little boy.


End file.
